


Thimble to her acorn

by inadase



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Children, Death, Heartbreak, Loss, Miscarriage, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadase/pseuds/inadase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninette Ollivander and Hugo Weasley met on their first train to Hogwarts, and became friends almost instantly. Back then she was a quiet, short blonde who followed the Scamander twins about as if she was their little sister, but as she grew closer with his older sister Rose, he grew closer to her too. A few years on and she's the one you'd always find in the center of trouble, nicknamed Pan for her complete reluctance to grow up and face her problems. One of them being seen as more than a friend by Hu.<br/>In the summer of her fourth year she didn't see him, but when they met again back in the castle, things had changed. Hugo had more than friendly feelings and she wasn't ready to grow up yet. It was only after the failed jump she finally realized how much she needed him.<br/>// BASED ON A SERIES OF PROMPTS I WROTE WITH MY NEXT GEN OC, IF YOU WANT TO READ IT FEEL FREE.<br/>//Maybe a sequel in the future, not sure yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three little words.

**Author's Note:**

> Nina is a complex character and she annoys me so much as well as being a total pain to write. But I love her, she's the first character I made myself and there is so much to her, like Shrek says about ogres and onions.

 

“I love you Ninette.”

As she sat watching the cracking fire in Gryffindor common room, she smirked in the way that only Nina could. His arms were wrapped around her waist, Nina leaning into his shoulder and Trouble at their feet on the floor. Winter was always the worst for Ravenclaw, no fire meant it was permanently freezing up there. So she’d come knocking at the lions den, to find her “Baby Weasley” was the only one still awake. This happend a lot actually, they’d just stay up into the early hours talking because it was the best when no one else was around. They could get some decent planning in if they wanted to. Only tonight he’d just wanted to cuddle up, and with Trouble in a sleepy mood she wasn’t about to argue. She’d sat like this, talking till she was sick of her own voice and telling him about all the stupid thing’s she’d done this year alone. He’d just let her rant because well, that’s just what Hugo always did. Always had done.

But when the silence finally filled the room and they just watched the flames in the great, it seemed to linger on a bit too long, like he was trying to think of how to phrase something. And then out of no where was this. Nina smiled, not needing to turn her head and face him. “Love you too mate.” She replied dismissively, thinking nothing of it at all. And then her brain actually started working. He’d used her full name, something about that wasn’t right. No one used her full name, not even her Uncle because everyone knew how much she hated it. And all of a sudden it was like he was tense, waiting for something. She could feel it in his arms around her waist. She pushed herself away, sitting up to face the ginger boy who was her best mate in the whole world. He was biting his lip, his ears were slightly red in the Weasley way and something was so off it was unbelievable. But what?

Her head tilted slightly to the side in confusion until he finally managed to regain the power of speech. “No. I mean it. I think I love you, wait, I know I do.”

And that was it. He was being serious. Nina stood up, backing away from the sofa with wide eyes. She always loved an adventure but this wasn’t her. She wasn’t one for people to fall in love with, she wasn’t going to do serious things like feeling because that was too complicated. She felt the edge of a table digging into the back of her legs and realized she couldn’t go any further. Hugo was up now, his hair looking like it was aflame in the dwindling firelight. He looked so nervous, but she could bet it was nothing to the way she was feeling now.

“Very funny.”

“Nina this isn’t a joke, honest.” His arm reached to the back of his neck, scratching it and giving away just how anxious he was. “I don’t think I-

“Stop.” Nina replied faintly, covering her ears and dropping to the floor, curling up into a ball just like a kid would do. This wasn’t supposed to happen, not ever. She was going to have fun and be a kid, never to grow up or have to be in situations like this. Hugo moved around the sofa as if to crouch down next to her but she seemed to have finally found her voice again, forcing herself up with a rage no one would like to be on the receiving end of. “NO. No you don’t. You can’t. You’re going to grow up and fall for someone else, be happy and all that and get your fairytale ending. That’s not me, I’m not going to have that life. I’m going to travel the world and do things no one else has dared to, I’m going to be remembered for always proving people wrong and… and… Huey we’re friends! We’ve always been mates! And I don’t want that to change, you’ve seen bloody Nonnie and Nolan and how they’re all over the place! What if I hurt you? Because I do that, I don’t know what’s right and what’s wrong and I always making things worse! I always get it wrong and I’d never ever want to do that you mean too much and I…”

He’d allowed her to rant away again, not saying a word as she felt the sting of tears in her eyes. She hadn’t cried since she was a baby. She had told herself she’d never let anyone see her cry. She’d told herself that she couldn’t cry, that tears would all just dry up if you didn’t use them and yet it was so blurry she was struggling to see now.

“… I don’t know if I can love Hu. I don’t know what love feels like. I don’t know what ‘I love you’ really means. So how is that fair? If you feel something for me that I don’t feels back?”

They fell, silently down her face now as she stood facing Hugo. She felt a lump in her throat, the need to sob but she wouldn’t. She was too proud for that. Yet he took a step closer, his thumb reaching out to wipe the tears from her cheek. He didn’t have to say anything, she knew what he meant as he wrapped his arms around her, Nina’s face pressing into his chest and leaving his shirt damp. He kissed her on the forehead, not caring.

“What if this is the next great adventure Pan? Wouldn’t want you to miss out, would I?” His hand rested gently on her chin as he reached down, kissing her cheek softly and looking at her. She knew in that moment, that despite everything he wouldn’t ever leave her. That he’d put up with all the crap because somehow he believed she was worth it. Was that what love felt like? His arms moved to her waist, hers to his neck, staring into those eyes she knew so well…

Until she felt something hard and heavy hit her in the back of her knees, causing her to fall onto him and the two of them onto the sofa. They both collapsed into giggles as Trouble climbed all over them, wanting to share some of the cuddles too. And yet through the tears and the laughter she heard Hugo say “Blimey Pan, I knew I’d always be there to catch you but I didn’t think it would have to be literally!”


	2. Never growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina struggles with the idea of growing up and having to leave her childhood behind.

Nina sat in the girls bathrooms, clutching her stomach. It was real. This was happening. Fuckety fuck fuck.

She was a million miles away, so much so that she never heard the door swing. She sniffed back the tears so loudly, her eyes on the bottom of the stall so that she could see the worn trainers if front of it. She knew who it was before he even said anything. “Go away Hu, this is the girls room.”

“That’s never stopped you though, has it Ni?” She could tell he was worried from his tone of voice. Since her grandfather had died she’d barely been alone, it was always Hugo or Teddy or Nolan or Victoire keeping an eye on her. They seemed to think she was going to do something drastic. Bet they hadn’t expected this. “You alright?"

“No.” She couldn’t bring herself to lie to him. “No I’m fucking not.”

“Ni he’d want you to be happ-“

But before Hugo could finish, she was up, her fists hammering against the locked door. “This isn’t about Garrick! This is about me! Hugo, I’m…”

She could feel the knot it her throat, she couldn’t say it because admitting it made it all the more real. She slid down with her back against the door, her hands covering the tears flowing from her eyes. It was a miracle she still had tears, the amount of times she had cried recently. In the corner of her eye she saw a hand appear under the stall door, the gold glinting chain on his writs even after all this time.

She took it, feeling him lean against the other side of the door so that they were back to back. She held his hand tight as he squeezed at her fingers, his wavering voice saying “Whatever it is, I love you. I don’t care.”

Nina let herself sit in silence, holding his hand with her eyes closed for a second. “Hugo, I’m pregnant.”  
She didn’t know what she had expected but his laughter filling the bathroom wasn’t it. “I’m not joking!” She said, trying to force him to understand.”

“I know Ni,” He replied, letting go of her hand. “I’m just happy. Forget happy, I’m brilliant. I’m going to be a dad with the girl I love, what about that isn’t just fantastic? Now get your arse out here so I can hug you, stupid.”

She stood up and unlocked the door to his beaming face, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as his did the same to hie waist. Her head leaned into his chest, soaking his shirt a little with tears as his lips pressed against her forehead. She could feel him fiddling with something on his wrist but whispered to him “You know everything is going to change, right?”

“Yeah, mums going to kill me for not doing this right.” He’d stopped playing with his wrist now, his hand glinting as he pushed her away slightly. “I love you Ni, now more than ever. But I think both parents will kill me if I don’t marry you first. You know, if you don’t mind…”

His hand opened to show the thimble necklace she had given him the first time they kissed. His ears were a little red with embarrassment. Her hands ran through his hair, she pressed her lips to his as a reply. Despite everything changing, with him by her side it all seemed a little less scary. She could do it, and for the first time in the last two years things seemed to be looking up.


	3. Peter, the boy who never will grow up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years on, and there are just some things in life you would never want to change.

Nina’s fingers fumbled over the bottom of her sons zip, trying to tug it upwards but instead she just lost patience. He’d done the same only seconds ago, so easily frustrated. Despite taking after his fathers dark eyes and smiley nature, he had a temper and a mop of unruly blonde hair to match his mother. Shoes were often thrown across the room in a scene of one of Peters “red-eared” tantrums, a little Wealsley trait. Sweeping him up and balancing him on her hip, she picked up the shoes from the hard wooden floor of the shop and placed him on the dusty counter.

Her grandfathers shop was their home, she had never even thought of having her family anywhere else. Well.. There was one place…

Finishing trying the laces of Peters shoes and taking his hand, she pushed his messy hair off his face to plant a kiss there instead. “Time to go to Teddy Bears!” she laughed, holding out the little wolf toy that her old friend had given Peter when he was born.

As her grandfather had passed away almost a year before she fell pregnant, Ted had been the first one she had told, the one who had helped her to break the news to Hugo that everything was going to change. He was Peters godfather, the little boy always calling him “Teddy Bear” and getting exicted over visits to him and “Auntie Toire”, bot of whom spoiled him rotten.

She felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist from behind, and a gentle kiss on her cheek. “Oi!” she laughed, shrugging him off and turning to face him. “Don’t let Ted stuff him full of Sugar will you?”

“Of course I will Pan,” He smiled back, picking up Peter and messing his hair up even more. There was no point in trying, not really. But they were her boys, and she would do anything for them. Watching them walk up the Alley from the ancient door-frame, Nina realized just how lucky she really was. She had made so many mistakes and yet this- this was just perfect.


	4. There are storms we cannot weather.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes life throws things at you that you never asked for.

Screaming. That was the last thing Nina remembered before she passed out. Her own screams, her body ablaze with fire and pain. And the panic. She remembered the panic. She was struggling for breath between the screams and the panic that she felt. Hugo had run Peter over to Weasley Wizard Wheezes so that he didn’t see the blood. Jesus Christ, the blood… Hugo had held her hand and apparated with her he had seen it. Then all she remembered was hitting the floor of the Hospital with a sickening thud, her eyes closing as she gave way to the pain…

Her eyelids fluttered open now, expecting to see her husband and her daughter next to her. But there was no one. She started to call out, faintly until Nonnie appeared by her bedside. “Non, where’s…”

But Nonnie shook her head.

“What do you men no?” She felt herself gritting her teeth already. “Where the fuck is my husband? Where the fuck is my family? How da-“

She had leaned forwards in order to carry on the threats, not caring about the pain. She needed her daughter, and she needed her now. But the sight of Hugo, pale and standing so still across the ward had made her stop. Nolan was wrapping his arms around him in a brotherly hug. Teddy was running in, moving Nonnie out of the way and sweeping Nina into a hug. Maybe it was the sight of Hugo, maybe it was the one tear falling down Nonnie’s face or the emotion in Teddys hug, or maybe it was even that she had known it from the moment the pain had started and didn’t want to accept it. She didn’t know. But all Nina could think about was how empty and foreign her body felt, how Hugo’s sobs echoed off the Hospital walls and how her daughter, her little girl was lying alone somewhere. Teddy had been expecting her to cry or something, but she just felt numb. “Take me to her.”

“Nina-“ He started but she simply repeated again, slow and soft, “Take me to my daughter.”

She stood up off the bed, barefoot and in a hospital gown, yet the only thing she cared about in that second was placing one foot in front of the other, to see her daughter for the first and last time. Hugo’s legs had gone from underneath him, Nolan attempting to hold him up as his sobs grew louder. Teddy tried to help as Nonnie lead Nina down the corridor. She tried to drape a blanket across the blondes shoulders, but Nina didn’t care. Nothing else mattered right now. She didn’t want her daughter to feel alone. She remembered what that was like, after her grandfather had died. She wouldn’t wish that on anyone, least of all her own flesh and blood. She pushed the door aside and saw her little girl, her Callidora lying swaddled in her blankets. Almost like she was sleeping. Nina’s arms wrapped around her still bundle of blankets, kissing the baby on the head and gently rocking it as if trying to soothe it to sleep. She could feel Nonnies eyes on her as she clutched the girl to her chest, whispering softly as if not to wake her.

“Callie,” She started faintly, smiling slightly from the corners of her mouth, “Oh Callie. I’m sorry darling. We didn’t get to meet, but I knew you. You were mine for seven months, so in some ways I knew you so well already. You have your fathers eyes Callie, such wonderful eyes. I wonder if you’d have his smile. You were so loved Callie. You had a little brother, you had me, and your dad, and so many other people that would’ve loved you the second they met you. Callie, oh Callie love, I’ll miss you. You don’t know how much I’ll miss you. But there’ll be someone waiting for you Callie, wherever you are. He’ll take care of you, just like he did with me. He’s your great grandpa, and he loves you very much. Callie..”

Nina’s voice cracked ever so slightly as she let a tear fall slowly down her face. “Wait for me, Callie. I’ll be there, someday. Maybe in a long while, maybe a bit sooner but just wait for me. When I get there, I’ll see your smile and tell you all about your dad, your brother, Teddy, Nonnie, Vic, Nolan, your family. I’ll tell you about all these wonderful people who only wished that they got to meet you, just once. It’ll be a wonderful story love, just wait for me there and I’ll tell you all about it. Callie…”

Saying her daughter’s name one last time, she placed the bundle down delicately as if she’d just put her to sleep. Looking up at Nonnie, she saw her best friend forcing herself to hold it together. Nina pushed through the doors and moved slowly back down the corridor to where she had passed Hugo. He was a mess, rocking and sobbing as the boys tried to comfort him. She pushed them out of the way and wrapped her arms around her husband, feeling his body convulsing with each cry. Her hospital gown was becoming damp from his tears but she held him tight. The others watched as The two sat, slumped on the floor and holding one another. Nina wanted to cry but no tears would come. Because she knew that although she hadn’t seen Callidora smile, wherever she was- she was happy. She would be taken care of. Hugo’s sobs grew quieter and quieter as she held him, but Nina was simply smiling sadly, knowing one day she’d see her little Callie again. She just had to hold on until then.


	5. Dancing isn't our thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up the pieces is always hard.

Peter was fast asleep upstairs as Nina walked into the living room, her husband curled up in the couch staring out into the distance. He’d been like this for over a month. Loosing Callie had hurt him so deeply. Nina had let go, she had no choice. Peter needed her, she couldn’t crack and just leave her son on his own. She knew she’d see Callie again and that kept her going. But Hugo… he couldn’t take it. He’d sit and stare, for hours as if he was in a trance. The radio was on somewhere, he must’ve forgotten to turn it off. She sat down next to him gently, stroking his hair and not knowing what else to do. She’d buried all her feelings so deep down.

Before she’d had time to think, he’d taken her hand. He was up, pulling her towards him. Her hands went to his shoulders and his to her waist. They were swaying, slowly, but moving to the music. Her neck rested on one of his shoulders as she held him tight. “You’re not going to step on my toes again are you?"

It was the first time she’d heard a hint of that old laughter in his voice for a month. The feeling that he wasn’t so distant anymore, that he was here in the moment with her was… indescribable. She started laughing, a lot louder than she had meant to. “Alright Pan, it wasn’t that funny!"

But he was laughing too. They were laughing so hard it was hard to dance. They laughed for what felt like hours, the laughter filling the old, dusty house. When they finally managed to take a breath, Hugo looked at her and said, “She’s waiting for us, isn’t she?"

"Yes." Nina replied, “So lets have some great memories to tell her about when we meet her. Like how I really can’t dance."


	6. Please not again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina forces herself not to get her hopes up as she visits her daughters final resting place.

Coming here was weird. Nina hated it. If it had been up to her, Callie would be somewhere beautiful. Somewhere with layers of snow all winter and fields of flowers in the summer. But Hugo had told her that here was fine, and wherever she ended up on this world didn’t matter. Because she was happy in a place a million miles away with Garrick, smiling and laughing constantly.

Yet there were times when Nina needed strength, needed to talk to someone who would just listen to her and be there. These times were when she reached out to her daughter. In times of need, in times of doubt or pain, Callie was always listening. She took a seat on the bench, opposite the small butterflies on wire that poked up out of the ground, a lot more personal. People didn’t need to know who was there, only that even though she hadn’t got to enjoy life- it was brightened up just by the though of her.

She curled her fingers together and looked up. She always looked for the stars when talking to her little girl. Even if it was day, it felt like the stars seemed the right place to try and find her baby.

"Callie," she started, so only she could hear. Her words were carried along on the breeze, feeling as if they were winding there way along the right path. "Callie, hello. Mum again. I don’t know if anyone else talks to you as often as I do. Must seem a bit like nagging, right? Peter always throws his little tantrums when I try and get him to do things. I always start off with Peter, don’t I? He misses you. We all do. You’re daddy’s smiling again though, so that’s nice. He’s taken Peter to the zoo today. My boys. Just the two of them. I was going to go, have fun. But then… I realized I stopped talking for a while, didn’t I? I think I was trying to accept you weren’t here. I think I thought forgetting you was moving on."

A sniff broke her speech before she wiped it on her sleeve and carried on. "I’m wrong though. I’m sorry. Because you can’t forget someone you love so much, someone so wonderful and… Callie I’m pregnant again." Tears were adding to the sniffs, but she kept forcing herself on. "You’re going to have a little brother or sister Callie. A-and I’m scared. I can’t tell Hugo, not now. I can’t show how scared I am to anyone. Anyone but you. Callie, if they’re not meant to be here- well I understand. If she’s supposed to be with you then it’s fine. I’ll make it through. But…. Callie… promise me you’ll look after them? If I can’t do it, can you? They’ll need someone to help them. Callie…"

She stared, looking at the butterflies as the wind rustled through the trees. It was going the other way now, carrying a warm breeze. Nina didn’t know if it meant anything at all, but if felt comforting all the same.


	7. Fourteen years later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every story has it's happy ending. Sometimes you need more than happy thoughts to be able to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHARACTERS INTRODUCED AT THIS POINT-  
> Andromeda “Ro" Wilde (Ravenclaw) 5th year  
> Ninette “Ninnie" Dolohov (Ravenclaw) 5th year  
> Peter Weasley-Ollivander (Hufflepuff) 7th year  
> Georgina “Georgie" Weasley-Ollivander (Ravenclaw) 5th year  
> Olivie “Liv" Weasley-Wood (Slytherin) 6th year  
> Nymphadora “Dora" Lupin (Gryffindor) 7th year  
> Linus Scamander (Hufflepuff) 7th year  
> Lirit Scamander (Ravenclaw) 5th year  
> Andrew “Drew" Malfoy (Slytherin) 6th year

The sound of rain splattering against the cabin windows was barely heard over their chatter, the girls giggling and the soft sound of Liv’s snores. She’d got bored of the conversation, calling them all stupid a thousand times over before drifting off leaning on Drew’s shoulder. Every time he laughed her head bounced a little, but she was long gone. On the other side of the bench, Ro and Linus sat curled up together, holding each others hands. Dora sat on the floor, contorting her face to make them all laugh hysterically. There wasn’t enough room in the cabin for all of them but they didn’t care, Lirit laughing as Georgie drew her legs up to her chest and leaned against the wall.

Finally there was Ninnie, laying stretched out against Peter whilst her smile lit up the room. He loved her more than he could ever say, she was his forever. They had promised forever, last year at the Yule ball when they had danced all night so that her feet hurt and he had to carry her all the way up to Ravenclaw tower, not caring at all. The abuse he got from Georgie the next morning didn’t matter. Ninnie sat up, squeezing his hand as if she wanted him to follow. The others laughed and “Oooh"-ed when they went to leave, the girls collapsing into giggles as Dora did a pig snout again.

She stood outside the cabin, still holding his hand. “I missed you," She smiled, pressing her lips against his as he ran his fingers through her hair. “Not as much as I missed you Nin. Next time mum and dad drag us off for a holiday you should just hide me somewhere so I don’t have to go."

"I think Georgie would kill me, she hates going just as much as you do and if she had to go alone, well you’d have no one left to kiss." She kissed him again, before standing facing him as the train bounced and swayed in the wind. The storm outside was getting heavier and heavier but so long as he was with Ninnie he knew he would be alright. “She’s going out with Lirit you know”

“W-what?” He had been a million miles away, not paying attention to anything but her smile, this jolting him back to the present. “Lirit and Georgie? You serious?”

“Yes I’m serious!” Her smile had turned smug now, “Why’re you so shocked?”

“B-but she’s so little!” He realized at once he was just searching for things to make an argument. He loved his little sister and the idea of her going out with someone, of her being hurt at all made him want to hit something. “She’s same age as me Peter.”

“Still.” He wanted to argue more, but couldn’t find the words. Lirit was brilliant, a great mate and he could be trusted. Now he thought about it, Georgie had talked about training for Quidditch with him a lot. The hints were there and he was just oblivious.

He kissed Ninnie one last time, holding her tight as the cabin door opened again. The train had slowed and he hadn’t even noticed, Ro poking her head around the door to see what was going on. “Yep, Dora’s right. He’s snogging again.” She said, raising her eyebrows and closing the door behind her. Ro pushed her way between the two with a smirk at Peter, hugging Ninnie tight before letting go and asking “Any idea why we’re stopping?”

“Nope.” Ninnie replied, turning to look out the window with a confused expression. Peter made to leave, opening the door to the cab and almost hitting Georgie and Dora on their way out. The four of them were so close. “Right I’ll leave you lot to your party.” He laughed, shutting the glass door for the last time and sitting down to the four boys and a sleeping Liv left inside. He could hear their giggles from inside, and wondered how the hell Liv could sleep through all that racket. The boys were in the middle of a conversation on the Quidditch world cup, about  England getting kicked out in the Semi-finals when f lash of lightening and the roar of thunder made them come to a halt. The train had stopped and the girls laughter died. Peter stood up, he could feel Linus doing the same behind him as Lirit peered through the glass door. The thunder was so loud even Liv was awake, rubbing her eyes and looking worried to Andrew. He saw one last flash and span to see Ninnies scared face before everything went black.

Smoke. All Georgie could see was smoke, and shards of glass all around her. Then the sticky substance on her hands, crimson and thick. Where the hell was it coming from? Whimpers filled the cabin, along with an eerie whistle form some part of the train. And the branches, branches everywhere. She opened her eyes wider, coughing loudly as she saw Ro collapsed next to her. Dora’s hair was still bright blue as her breathing rattled away. Then there was Ninnie, the glass covering her body so badly as she tried to stir. She’d been right next to the door, looking for Peter.  Georgie reached out to take her hand, not wanting her to feel alone. She wiped some of the blood from Ninnies face and tried to talk to her. Where was the help? Where were the people? Her friends lay in pieces around her and there was no one there but her to comfort them. She opened her mouth and coughed through the fumes, trying to find things to say.

“Nin, Nin don’t you dare go leaving me. Peter will kill me, seriously. Without you Nin, I don’t know what I’d do. Stay awake, for him. For me. For the girls…” She tried to choke back on a sob as she glanced at her friends who lay too still behind her. “You stick around okay, for us. We wouldn’t work. Not without you. You’re glue, you are. You hold us together. “

Splutters from across the cabin cut off her next words. It was Lirit, she could tell straight away. Standing up and moving to his side, she tried to brush away some of the branches that crushed him but it was all too heave. Peter lay unconscious to his left, Linus’ shoe was all she could see but there was no trace of him. She held her boyfriends hand tight, pressing a kiss to his forehead and letting out a whimper. Blood streamed down his face but he stopped spluttering, and became very still. He was gone, they all were.

She felt a sticky hand on her shoulder and turned to see who it was. Liv’s black nail polish had turned red, but she was up and moving. She pulled Georgie into a hug, her face black and pale as not to give away how she was feeling. Andrew was forcing himself not to cry, trying to heave at the huge trunk that had severed the cabin in two. It was only when she looked at his formerly white shirt that she realised how wet he was, the rain mixing with blood in what actually looked like a funny tie die.

Liv held her hand, and shouts began to feel the air. It was like her hearing was coming back. Witches and wizards were filtering down the train, trying to help her friends. She was cold, numb to anything but Liv’s touch as they draped a blanket around her and told her to sit very still. Shaking away her friend, she watched as they tried to restrain Andrew. He was sobbing over the body of Linus, who she wouldn’t recognize other than his shoes. His wails filled the air, the destruction, the chaos. Georgie didn’t know what to do, but the smoke was in her lungs again and she was coughing, no. Not coughing. Convulsing. Her body was moving and she wasn’t in control, the metallic taste and liquid seeping out of her mouth. With one last look at her friends lying around her, that was it.

St. Mungos was a horrible place for Nina. Filled with horrible memories. She didn’t want to be here, but Peter, Ninette, Georgina, all of them where… she couldn’t even bring herself to say it. As Peter lay in his bed, she held his hand tight to make sure he was still there, still breathing. Linus was gone. Andromeda was gone. Nymphadora lay some way down the hall, and no one was sure if she would wake up again. Olivie was walking around, glazed eyed and holding Andrews hand. The boy was a mess, he needed his father but Scorpius hadn’t heard yet. Lirit was gone. She didn’t know about Georgina. No one knew about Georgina.

And then there was Ninette. Maybe it was when the nurse tapped Nina on the shoulder that she finally realised she wasn’t going to see her little niece again. Hugo was a mess, he couldn’t take it when things happened to his children. It wasn’t fair. She couldn’t bare to look at him. It was like a flash back into the past, back to when Callie was so small in her arms…

She made her way down to that corridor without a word. She knew where it was. It was an old memory, but something she wasn’t going to forget in a hurry.  She saw her nieces bruised and bashed body, lying still on the table. Lirit was to her right, Linus to her left. She hadn’t even seen Lysander yet but this all felt so surreal, like a dream. She wished it was a dream. She wished she could wake up. Taking Ninette’s hand, she didn’t know what to say. But the words just came anyway, just like first time around.

“Hey Ninette. It’s Auntie Pan. I-I don’t know where you are now. But if I’m right you should be with a little girl I once knew. Her names Callie. She’s cute, and sweet, and all the things you’d like. You should show her all of our jokes. You should tell her all of our stories. T-Tell her about her big brother, and how much he loved you. Because he did. He always will. You were his Ninette, whenever he saw you he just… lit up. Everything made sense for him when you were around. He never thought about anyone else. He’d do anything for you. They all would. They loved you so much. I loved you so much. I’ll always love you Ninette, always. ”

She wanted to carry on, to say that she was brilliant, and that all her friends loved her so much. That she wouldn’t be alone, wherever she was. And that it wasn’t fair, that she didn’t get all the happy things. But that she’d see Peter again, and Liv, and Andrew, and all of them. She wanted to. The sound of the door cut through her words, she could hear Nonnies wails on the other side. Yet it was what lay on the gurney that hit Nina the most. Georgina.

She couldn’t think. She couldn’t feel. Her sobs echoed through the walls of St Mungos but the only thing she could think was Not again. Not my baby again. Not Georgie. Not my darling. Please not again.


End file.
